ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ojamajo Doremi (International)
This is a list of all known Ojamajo Doremi dubs. Name changes Arabic= Ojamajos Doremi - رفيف/Rafif Hazuki - ليلى/Laylaa Aiko - صفاء/Safaa Onpu - زينة/Zina Momoko - حلا/Hallaan Pop - وريف/Warif Hana - رنيم/Ranim Witches Majorika - طبطب/Tubtab |-| Chinese= |-| English= Ojamajos Doremi - Dorie Goodwyn Hazuki - Reanne Griffith Aiko - Mirabelle Haywood Onpu - Ellie Craft Pop - Caitlyn Goodwyn Witches Majorika - Patina Majoruka - Patunia Majorin - Amaretta Mota, Motamota - Drona, Rona/Rhona Dela - Witch Conya Queen - Queen Lumina Fairies Lala - Laralie Rere - Raerae Hehe - Falina/Falinda Wizards Oyajide - Feredagio the Great |-| French= Ojamajos Doremi - Dorémi Hazuki - Emilie Aiko - Sophie Onpu - Loulou Momoko - Mindy Pop - Bibi Hana - Flora Witches Majorika - Maggie Grigri Majoruka - Malicia Mota, Motamota - Mona, Mona Lisa Dela - Dhélia Queen - Reine des Sorcières Majoheart - Docteur Guéritout Majomonroe - Mamie Gâteau Fairies Lala - Lili Rere - Mimi Mimi - Fifi Roro - Lolo Nini - Dydy Fafa - Lola/Fafa Toto - Floflo Hehe - Hèhè |-| German= Ojamajos Hazuki - Emilie Aiko - Sophie Onpu - Nicole Pop - Bibi Hana - Hanna Witches Majorika - Mahorka Majoruka - Malissa Dela - Deela Queen - Königin der Hexenwelt Majoheart - Majaheart Fairies Rere - Mimi Mimi - Fifi Roro - Rolo Wizards Oyajide - Alexander von Roséo Tooru - Toni Akatsuki - Al Fujio - Fuji |-| Italian= Ojamajos Hazuki - Melody Aiko - Sinfony Onpu - Lullaby Momoko - Mindy Pop - Bibi Hana - Hanna/Maddie Witches Majorika - Eufonia Majoruka - Malissa Majorin - Majolin Queen - Regina delle streghe Majoheart - Maia Fairies Lala - Lalà Hehe - Piccolina |-| Korean= Ojamajos Doremi - 도레미/Dolemi Hazuki - 장메이/Jangmei Aiko - 유사랑/Yusalang Onpu - 진보라/Jinbora Momoko - 나모모/Namomo Pop - 도또미/Dottomi Witches Queen - 마녀계의 여왕님 |-| Portuguese= |-| Serbian= Ojamajos Doremi - Дора/Dora Hazuki - Сани/Sani/Sunny Aiko - Бела/Bela/Bella Onpu - Лили/Lili/Lily Momoko - Мими/Mimi Fairies Lala - Сунчица/Sunčica/Sunny |-| Spanish= Ojamajos Hazuki - Emilie Aiko - Sophie Onpu - Nicole Momoko - Mindy Azuka Pop - Bibi Hana - Flora Witches Majorika - Majorka Majoruka - Malissa Majorin - Vera Dela - Dera Queen - La reina del mundo de las brujas Fairies Rere - Mimi Mimi - Fifi Roro - Lolo Fafa - Solsol/Fafa Spells Arabic= Ojamajos Doremi - دو ري مي فا سو لا سي دو / do re mi fa sol la si Hazuki - دو سي لا سو فا مي ري دو / do si fa sol fa mi ri Aiko - دو دو ري ري مي مي فا / do do re re mi mi fa Onpu - سي سي مي مي سي سي مي / si si mi mi si si mi Momoko - سي لا فا سي لا فا سول / si la fa si la fa sol |-| Chinese= |-| English= |-| French= Ojamajos Doremi - Hazuki - Aiko - Onpu - Momoko - Pop - Hana - |-| German= Ojamajos Hazuki - Aiko - Onpu - Pop - |-| Italian= Ojamajos Hazuki - Aiko - Onpu - Momoko - Pop - Hana - |-| Korean= Ojamajos Doremi - Hazuki - Aiko - Onpu - Momoko - Pop - |-| Portuguese= |-| Serbian= Ojamajos Hana - ханили, банили да / hanili, banili da |-| Spanish= Ojamajos Hazuki - Aiko - Onpu - Momoko - Pop - Hana - Trivia * In the Arabic and Serbian dub Majorika is a man and in the Serbian dub all the witch frogs have the same voice actor. * The 4kids dub, Italian dub and the Korean dub had different songs for their openings. The Korean dub only changed the 4th season's song. Category:Lists Category:Dub Changes Category:Ojamajo Category:Characters